The present application relates to methods and apparatus for monitoring and encouraging health and fitness.
A fitness craze has recently swept the United States and many other countries. From fat-free potato chips to treadmills, people around the world have become obsessed with weight loss and healthy living. Accordingly, record numbers of new fitness products/exercise equipment have emerged to meet this obsession (including stair climbers, treadmills, recumbent bicycles, ski machines, and the like). However, no convenient mechanism has been developed for monitoring and encouraging health and fitness.
To overcome the needs of the prior art, methods and apparatus are provided for monitoring and encouraging health and fitness. In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided that is adapted to assist in weight loss and exercise. The apparatus comprises a personal digital assistant (PDA) having computer program code adapted to assist in at least one of calorie counting, meal selection, meal suggestion, weight monitoring, weight loss or gain monitoring, fat consumption monitoring, sugar consumption monitoring and salt consumption monitoring. The PDA also includes computer program code adapted to display historical data regarding at least one of calorie counting, meal selection, meal suggestion, weight monitoring, weight loss or gain monitoring, fat consumption monitoring, sugar consumption monitoring and salt consumption monitoring. Numerous other embodiments are provided, as are methods, systems and computer program products. Each computer program product may be carried by a medium readable by a computer (e.g., a carrier wave signal, a floppy disc, a hard drive, a random access memory, etc.).
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.